We Are the Fallen Angels
by IcyPrincess24
Summary: Eight different people, Eight different tastes, Eight different places. Eight different stories. The only thing in common is there love for music and how their stories interconnected and how they got to where they are is a mystery to there fans and to anyone how heard of them and what will happen in the future it's a thing that is only thing in their hands.
1. Prologue

**Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening/Good night guys, it's IcyPrincess24 over here bringing a new chapter today because I literally writen my brain off with this, it took to long to put it online because of school but that's over (for now) and today is Queen Elsa's birthday, so what a way to spend it and with a new story about music?**

**Like always I hope you enjoy**

************X************

What's fame? Probably a question a lot of people ask themselves and always answer that question when coming to their own conclusions. But is that the real answer? And if it isn't, what is?  
To most people fame is a way to get rich, famous and have lots of fans that will support you and your decisions, or just hate on you and even not liking your decisions but are happy for you.  
Fame is a lot of things to diferent people but what does that mean? Something? Nothing? More than life itself? What's the real answer to this maze?

Then they came in out of nowhere, a band, to them it was almost as if fame didn't exist. They didn't care if people liked them or not, they just wanted to sing their favourite songs and share them with the public. They didn't do it for fame, but because it was a way of feeling free from the lives they were forced to life each and every day.

None of their fans knew about their lifes, even if they went to school with them. To the others they were simply weird, the loner type, too happy or too sad for their own good, bookworms, and other names that they grow up hearing. But why calling them names? They didn't care back then, so why would they care now?

Maybe they were like a average band to everybody but to them, they were much more than that. All of them had a story that didn't like to share and all of them had nothing to do with the other members of the band.

People don't know where they came from or how they even became friends to begin with, or if they were even friends now. There was always some tension between at least two of the members, anyone could cleary see it while they were walking up the stage, you could try to guess 'the why' but you would never get right.

"Good evening everyone, if you're all here then you know who we are. So let's skip the introductions and get straight to the music." said the lead singer making her signature putting a red rose with snow covering its top next to the microphone tied up with a sky blue ribbon. Another ritual of hers before starting a gig was shaking her shoulders and letting out a sigh before starting to sing.

_Scream, shout_  
_Scream, shout,_  
_We are the fallen angels_

First there was Hiccup Haddock the Third the twenty year old bass guitarist, although he was scranny at first he grow up to be a handsome guy. He had long and bushier auburn hair which is somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear and has a leaner and stronger build. Although he is silly, awkward, clumsy and bubbly he is also kind, funny, brave and daring person. He is also sarcastic, determined and intelligent. He has green eyes and a white scar below his bottom lip. It is rumored that he had a pet called Toothless. Hiccup came from the Isle of Berk a place he would describe as 'twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.', its a small island on the west of Scotland that is frequently visited and from what it was heard it was the home to the many vikings and many dragons as well. Berk is a rather round island, similar to an oval shape, and it looks quite small on maps. It contains many interesting, geological landforms such as rocky arches and cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, streams and several large forests.

_We are the in between, cast down as sons of war_  
_Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn_  
_We won't cause the pain, of living out their law_  
_Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed_

Then there was Merida Breckenridge a eighteen year old girl who worked has a 'jack of all trades' of the band but more as a backing vocalist, much to her dismay. She was known has Firecracker and Red-haired lass due to her long curly red hair and being a short-tempered, defiant, headstrong and rebellious girl. She has pale skin with a round face and light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips and blue eyes. She is also a unruly, kind, free-spirited, willful, brave, adventurous, tomboyish, tough, strong-willed, quick-witted, determined person. She likes archery, apples, training with her father, riding her horse and having control over her own fate and destiny, a subject that she and her mother had always argued about. Merida is from DunBroch where she and her family lived in the Highlands of Scotland. The history of the country is that four clans that were once enemies locked in constant war, but when Vikings, Romans and Northern invaders threatened them from the seas the four clans joined together under the sword of the clan of DunBroch to defend there lands, eventually the clans succeeded in protecting their lands from the invaders and formed the Kingdom of DunBroch and made the clan leaders their lords of the kingdom then crowned the leader of DunBroch their king.

_We're bored to death in heaven_  
_And all alone in hell_  
_We only want to be ourselves_

Next was Flynn Rider, the oldest member of the band being twenty-six and on the rhythm guitar. His real name is Eugene Fitzherbert but the only person he lets calling him that is Rapunzel. He is a muscular and handsome guy with fair skin, dark brown hair and goatee with light brown eyes. He is heroic, humorous, charming, romantic, narcissistic, rebellious, gifted, stubborn and crafty. It is unknown where is he from but from what he stated he's been all around the world.

_We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream (we scream), we shout_  
_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,_  
_We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,_  
_We are the fallen angels_

Then there was Rapunzel Sommer, like Merida she is eighteen and also like her is a backing vocalist. She also goes by the names Punzie, Blondie and Flower. She is a beautiful girl with fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips and green eyes. She used to had a golden blonde hair to which she describe was beginning 70 ft. but later change it to a short brunette pixie cut. She is feisty, defiant, kind, sweet, shy, romantic, energetic, adventurous, confident, courageous, curious, innocent, rightful, funny, child-like, creative, clever, determined and jumpy. She has a lot of pets like a chameleon (Pascal), a pony (Blondie), a kitten (Summer), a puppy (Daisy) and a skunk (Meadow). She likes painting, songs, dancing, ducklings, playing her guitar, books, sewing, knitting, climbing, stretching, hair-brushing, astronomy, chess, sketching, puzzles, darts, baking, paper mache, ballet, ventriloquy, candle making, her parents and hazelnut soup. Rapunzel came from Corona, located in Germany.

_Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell_  
_The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,_  
_We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,_  
_A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell_

Kristoff Bjorgman is the band twenty-one drummer. He is a good-looking, tall, muscular guy with fair skin, light freckles, blond hair and light brown eyes. He is also a thrill-seeking, individualistic, intelligent, sassy, resourceful, protective, sweet, awkward, selfless, shy and kind person. He also has a pet reindeer named Sven. He likes Sven, ice, music, adventure, solitude and carrots. He used to live in Arendelle until the Bjorgman family found him and Sven rumoring around and adopted them and left the city.

_We're bored to death in heaven_  
_And all alone in hell_  
_We only want to be ourselves_

Anna Vinterens like Rapunzel and Merida is eighteen years old and is also a backing vocalist but only like she and Rapunzel like doing it. She is beautiful girl with fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips and has long strawberry-blonde hair in braided pigtails and blue eyes. She is also a free-spirited, fearless, energetic, benevolent, warm, kind, playful, bubbly, optimistic, awkward, spunky, clumsy, talkative, quirky, feisty, adventurous, naive, impulsive, fun-loving, clever, enthusiastic, loving, imaginative, selfless, innocent and impressionable girl to which Kristoff calls her 'Feisty-pants'. Anna likes her family, romance, freedom, chocolate, having fun with her sister, acceptance, appreciation, sandwiches, Krumkake, Flangendorfers, horseback-riding and anything warm. She came from Arendelle, located in Norway, with her family due to her family bussiness.

_We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream (we scream)_  
_We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,_  
_We scream (we scream) we shout whoa,_  
_We are the fallen angels_

Jack Frost is the lead guitarist of the band and also works as a second lead vocalist to it, he is twenty-two years old. He used to have brown hair and brown eyes but it changed to white hair and blue eyes. He is a neutral person, to if he likes the idea he goes for it. He also has a staff in his room and is a winter fan. Jack comes from Burgess, located in Pennsylvania, United States. Burgess was a river town that was established in 1798, named after Thaddeus Burgess, who built the first log cabin there with his family before the bitter winter of 1795. Pioneers and freight wagons following post roads to the southern mines crossed the river by at Nancy's ferry, and as a terminal for riverboats, the town played an important part in the development of west side grain farming and cattle raising.

_Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels_  
_Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)_  
_We are the fallen angels_  
_We scream (we scream), we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh_

Last but not least there is Elsa Vinterens the twenty-one lead vocalist of the band. She is a beautiful girl with pale skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips and has long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a elegant, powerful, caring, reserved, warm, protective, kind, remorseful, insecure, selfless, intelligent, independent, playful, artistic, practical, down-to-earth person. She likes her family, chocolate, having fun doing what she likes, having fun with Anna, acceptance, freedom, peace, geometry, studying and tea. Like Jack she is also a winter fan. Do to her being insecure Elsa always spend time alone and got the nicknames of 'Ice Queen' and 'Snow Queen'. Like her sister Elsa came from Arendelle, which is located on a fjord, making it a viable trading center. Its human population is densely concentrated within the castle perimeter, although there is minor human activity in the forests surrounding the town, in addition to the fjord and forest area, Arendelle is also in the vicinity of mountains, the most prominent being the imposing North Mountain. Arendelle is also a subject to the succession of seasons, having both warm summers and frigid winters. In the winter, there is a noticeable decrease in plant life and animal activity. However, in the summer, Arendelle's flora flourishes, with lush vegetation covering the cliff sides and flowers growing plentifully. Arendelle is also in a position that is conducive for observing the aurora borealis.

_To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,_  
_We scream (we scream), we shout whoa,_  
_We are the fallen angels_

Being different but at the same time equal these eight people met eachother during there teens and decided to for a band. But how they got to where they are it's another story and what the future lies for them it's also another story, and also for another day.

_We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,_  
_We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we shout whoa_  
_We are the fallen angels_

************X************

**Hope you guys liked it**  
**Today I went christmas shopping and I found a key chain with Elsa and Anna and a Elsa necklace from Claires and I was like 'I'm soo gonna buy them' and of course I bought more books to my collection.**

**So I guess that's all for now remember to add to your favourites if you like the story so far and leave a little review just to show me that you liked it and even leaving suggestions for future chapters. Also follow me on tumblr for new updates and other stuff I feel like putting there.**

**And I think that's so bye everyone and I hope you have a wonderful day wherever you guys are**

**Songs used in this chapter:**  
**\- Black Veil Brides - Fallen Angels**

**Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music you like but I just felt it would be good for the story**


	2. Auditions

**Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening/Good night guys, it's IcyPrincess24 over here bringing a new chapter today. Also Happy Valentine's Day everyone, like always I'm gonna spend it all alone, but today I'm going to see the movie 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. So... that's gonna be an interesting day, but I prefer to go alone to see the movie than going with my mom. That would a lil awkward by the end of the movie for me at least. But seriously, would you take one of your parents/legal guardian to watch a R-rated movie?**

**Like always I hope you enjoy**

************X**********X**********X**********X**********X**********X*********

**THREE YEARS AGO**

It as been three years since Elsa and her family moved to Burgess, the same three years have passed in her friendship with Merida and Rapunzel. Of course it was hard for her to make friends but once it was done, she never regret it. Actually right now the only thing she was regretting was that the four of them were walking to meet Rapunzel's 'longest guy friend' at some guy garage because, according to Rapunzel, they are in some kind of band and she wanted to see how good they were but to Elsa and Merida it was just cheap boy-band that wanted to impress them and Anna was also excited but not as much as Rapunzel. Elsa wasn't so sure about meeting this guys but once Rapunzel set her mind on something it was impossible to shake her out of it. In fact, only Anna and Rapunzel wanted to meet them, Elsa was only there to take care of the two of them and Merida was there so she didn't had to go home and see her mother, apparently something happen in their school and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time so automatically it was her fault and the school informed her mother so she was 'more than pissed' according to Merida. They were going to the place in Elsa's car while Rapunzel gave her the instructions that the boy had gave her.

"Okay, so then turn left." said Rapunzel said to Elsa as she did what she was told. "Than keep going straight and when you see a 'STOP' sign turn right."

"Are you sure you want to see them Punzie?" asked Merida in the passenger seat with a bored look on her face.

"Of course! Eugene and I have been talking non-stop about meeting the rest of the band."

"I get the feeling, that it was you who talked non-stop and the poor bastard just stood there listening." Merida said laying her head in her hand. "And why does me and Elsa have you go with you two? I thought you said that he'll just be expecting you."

"He IS only expecting me to show up, but I asked him if I could bring you guys."

"And what did he say?" asked Anna who also wanted to meet the band but was completely oblivious to her best friend's plan.

"He didn't respond but that doesn't mean that it's a 'no' " she said with a confident smile. "Even though I only told him a few minutes ago that I was bringing company." she said in a whispering voice so that her friends could hear, but she knew for a fact that Elsa had heard that.

When Elsa stopped in the STOP sign and turned right, Rapunzel said that now they had to be on the lookout for her friend and then gave them a brief description about him. According to her he had beautiful dark brown hair, light brown eyes she would recognize anywhere and a goatee, because he was a big fan of having a goatee.

After a while of just for the guy in the same block of houses Elsa was just sighing every now and then, Merida was going impatient, Anna simply gave trying to look and Rapunzel still looked everywhere to see if she could find him.

"Can we please go home?" said Merida with anger in her voice.

"No, we can't. I know he's around here, I just know." said Rapunzel beganing to worry why Eugene hadn't show up yet.

"Punzie I honestly don't think he's gonna show up." Anna said "Did you send him a message tell him that we arrived?"

"Of course I did, but he didn't respond." she said in a sad voice "Forget it, we can go home if you want."

"Finally" said Merida crossing her arms.

"What do you wanna do Anna?"

"I don't care anymore. Let Elsa decide." Anna said with boredom trying not to sound too sad like Rapunzel but deep down she really wanted to see the band and Elsa knew that. Elsa really didn't care if she saw the guys or not, she could go either way, she knew that her sister and one of her best friends wanted to see them and that her other best friend didn't, it was impossible to chose in this situation. In reality she wanted to go home and do something else but she hated to see her friends like that. She gave a sigh before answering.

"I think... We should... still look the guy."

"Really?" Merida, Anna and Rapunzel said at the same time. Merida with annoyance, Anna with surprise and Rapunzel with excitement.

"Sure, why not?" Elsa said stopping the car next to the sidewalk. "Rapunzel, you and Anna get out of the car and will look for him, once you find him call us to know where to meet you, while me and Merida will look for a good place to park the car."

"Sounds good to me!" said Rapunzel in a heartbeat starting to get out of the car.

"Okay!" Anna said also leaving the car. "I'll call you once we found him."

Elsa didn't start the car again until she saw both girls disappear in the mirror, she could tell Merida didn't like her choice.

"Sorry but you know I hate to see them like that."

"Yeah, I know." she said uncrossing her arms "I also do but I don't really want to be here."

"Would you rather be at home hearing from your mother?"

"Honestly, I don't know what's worse right now." they stayed in silence for a few moments before Merida pointed to Elsa a good spot to park the car. Once the car was in a good place and well parked Elsa decided to leave the car while Merida stayed inside.

"Are you coming out?" Elsa asked trying to make conversation.

"What for? If they don't find the asshole we're going back in."

"True, but it's good to stretch your legs." she said leaning against the car.

"For me that's just unnecessary work."

"You know that there is a fifty-percent chance that they will find him." once Elsa was done talking her phone rang. She immediately took it out of her pocket and answer the call that was coming from Anna.

"What's the news? Really? That's good news. Okay. Okay. Got it. Okay. See you soon." when the call was over Merida turned to Elsa.

"Please tell me that we're going home."

"Sorry firecracker, time to leave my car."

"Goddammit." she said in a sigh and getting out of Elsa's car. "Now where are we going?"

"Well, according to Anna, we should walk straight forward for at least a hundred steps, then turn to the left and give forty nine steps and then we will see them standing next to a house."

"Great for searching." Merida said sarcastically. They started to walk following Anna's instructions and after a while of walking Elsa saw Rapunzel's golden hair and Anna's strawberry-blonde hair in a distance and told Merida, who while walking never took her eyes of the ground, so she could also see them. The two of them started to run in their direction and when they were close enough they saw that there was a guy standing next to them. When they were a few feet away from them they stopped running and returned to walk at a normal pace until they got to their friends.

"You guys made it." said Anna.

"Elsa, Merida this is the guy I was talking about." Rapunzel said introducion the stranger to them."

"Hello there, I'm Flynn Rider." he said giving them his greatest smile. "Blondie you never told you had friends this beautiful." he said trying to flirt with them but all he got were eye rolls from them.

"Why did you just showed up now? We've been searching for you for hours." said Merida raising her voice.

"Sorry, me and the guys were having auditions"

"Auditions?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, we are currently in the search of a lead singer, not minding the gender."

"I thought Punzie said your name was Eugene." said Merida a little more calmed now.

"It is but I prefer people to call me Flynn." he said as he was going towards the garage door. "Now come along and meet the rest of the guys." Flynn gave a small knock on the door and the garage opened. As they went inside Elsa that the garage was filled with musical instruments like a drum set, four guitars and at least two bass guitars and even had microphones. Then there was other stuff like a couch that at least five people could sit on it, a television, walls full of posters and other things that were more likely to find in a teenage boy room. There were also three boys sitting on the couch that looked at them while they were going inside. One had auburn hair and white scar below his bottom lip, the one in the middle had blond hair and light brown eyes and the last one, the one who intrigued Elsa the most, had unusual white hair and blue eyes. When the girls were done walking inside Flynn closed the door behind them.

"Girls meet the band. The scrawny one is Hiccup Haddock the third the bass player, the dumb-block is Kristoff Bjorgman the drummer and the badass one is Jack Frost the lead guitarist." he said pointing at each one the introduce "Band these are the girls. The blond one is Rapunzel, the orange one is Anna, the red one is Merida and white haired one is Elsa."

"My hair isn't white." Elsa said crossing her arms. "It's platinum blonde."

"Same thing." Flynn said taking a seat next to Hiccup.

"What instrumet do you play?" Anna asked.

"He's the one that plays the never-needed rhythm guitar." said Hiccup.

"So... Eugene told you guys were having auditions?" Rapunzel asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, but so far there isn't anyone good enough for white boy over there." said Flynn pointing towards Jack who threw something on his head.

"Do you mind if we tried?" said Rapunzel.

"What?" said Anna, Merida and Elsa at the same time.

"Come on, if we came all this way we might was well do it, even if it's just for fun. Right?" she said going towards the first microphone.

"Can she do this?" Kristoff asked in a whisper to Jack, and in response got only a nod.

Rapunzel harm up a little before starting to sing, both Elsa and Merida had their arms crossed, Anna was just standing close to the microphone Rapunzel was on, Flynn, Hiccup and Kristoff stood up from the couch and Jack continued in the place that he was when the girls arrived. All of them staring at Rapunzel and waiting.

"Okay I'm ready." she said before she started to sing.

_You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

Rapunzel felt like a power was coming over her, she loved music as long as she could remember and ever since a young age she also sang all her favourite songs. She knew her friends liked when she sang, it usually mean she was having a glorious day. She also learned to play acoustic guitar by the age of ten.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they try to teach me how to dance_  
_A fox-trot above my head_  
_A sock-hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

Normally she would only sing this song when she was having the best day of her life. For some reason she liked the idea of seeing lights in the sky in the middle of night. It all happen when she was five years old, she was camping with her parents back when she still lived in Corona, while her parents were talking she got a little away from them because she was following a beautiful spark of light in the dark night on the field. When she realized, there were sparkling lights all around her and it was the happiest day of her life.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_  
_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_  
_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few, and I keep them in a jar_

When she was old enough to walk and talk in a proper manner she asked her parents for a space were she could drawn all the things she wanted, and at the age of seven she was taking a after-school art class, mostly what she would draw and paint were she looking at lights in a distance.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

When she was finished singing all the boys and Rapunzel looked at Jack for him to tell them his decision and he simply gave them a 'no' with his head. Although a bit disappointed Rapunzel had fun and that's all that matter to her and she got out of the microphone.

"Me next, Me next." Anna said slowy running up to the microphone and immediately started to sing.

_Boom, boom, boom clap_

_You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon_  
_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_  
_First kiss just like a drug, under your influence_  
_You take me over, you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love_

Anna was a hopeless romantic, everyone who knew she knew that fact about her, so it wasn't that big of a surprise to her friends and sister that she had chosen that song to sing. She also liked to read romance books a lot, mostly of her books were Nicholas Sparks.

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_No silver or no gold could dress me up so good_  
_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_  
_Just tell me what to do, I'll fall right into you_  
_We're going under, cast the spell, just say the word_

_I feel your love_

The reason why she loved this was mainly because of the movie 'The Fault in Our Stars', at first she a bit skeptical about seeing a movie about two cancer kids falling in love, especially because they had cancer and she didn't like the possibility of them dying. But after much begging for Rapunzel, she decided that she would watch the said movie. And she was wrong.

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_You are the light and I will follow_  
_You let me lose my shadow_  
_You are the sun, the glowing halo_  
_And you keep burning me up with all your love, ah_

After she watched it Anna couldn't stop talking about it for at least a month, while her parents found it cute her sister Elsa found it annoying and often said that Anna should shut up about it and watch it again so she could stop nagging her, so she bought the dvd once it was out. Her favourite part is when Hazel and Gus go to Amsterdam, which is when this music appears in the film making her love the movie over again.

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_Boom clap, the sound in my heart_  
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
_Boom clap, you make me feel good_  
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

When she finished Jack shot the guys another shook with his head and it was a 'no' again. Anna left the microphone with a smile on her face, she loved the song and she sang it and was more than happy to sing it in public after a while of doing it hiden.

"You're next red-hair." Flynn said looking at Merida.

"No fucking way. I'm not gonna sing."

"Oh come on Mer, it will be fun." Anna said getting close to Merida while Rapunzel doing the same. But Merida just shook her head and said no, she hated to sing and was one of a few things that she didn't like to do. The two girls did their best to try and convince her but it was all in vain.

"Then it's Elsa's turn." said Hiccup.

"Me? No way, I couldn't possibly do it."

"Come on Elsa, you have one of the most incredible voices I ever heard in my life." said Rapunzel clinging onto her arm with puppy eyes "Please do it." Elsa looked to her other side and saw that Anna was also giving her the puppy eyes "And please the one you always used to sing to us." She gave a sigh.

"Fine." she said going to the microphone while Anna and Rapunzel gave themselves a high five. When Elsa was next to the microphone she gave a look at her surroudings, she had to admit to herself that she was more nervous than never but she breath in and started to sing.

_Here I am, this is me_  
_There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_  
_Here I am, it's just me and you_  
_Tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it 's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you, here I am_

Elsa was born and raised in Norway until she moved to Burgess three years ago by the age of fifteen with her family because her parents had to move countries because of work business. She was always a good girl, getting good grades, never going on bad routes, never swearing and never talking bad at her parents. Although all the good qualities she has Elsa had a problem with being social, she didn't talk to anybody, except Anna, Rapunzel and Merida, in her school and always appeared cold to them people start calling her 'Ice Queen'.

_Here we are, we've just begun_  
_And after all this time, our time has come_  
_Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong_  
_Right here in the place where we belong_

_Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it 's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_Yeah, here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Yeah!_

Elsa always had a passion for music but she never really had much time to practice again due to school and learning how to work in her parents company. When she was little and lived in Arendelle, she played the piano and also would sing to the sound of her playing, even if it wasn't real music. When she was ten Elsa got a passion to learn to play the guitar but when she asked her parents all they told her was that she didn't had time to learn such nonsense and that she should be learning about what they do so that one day she'll be the 'Queen' of the Company. She started to change her ways once she made twelve years, once she was childish, loved to spend time with her sister, always doing what she wanted, but then something inside her told that she was no longer a child and that she should be more responsible, to stop being a brat and began to be a good girl and to always control her emotions and always to what felt right in her mind, no matter if it was best for the others.

_Waiting for you_

_Here I am, this is me_  
_There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_  
_Here I am, just me and you_  
_Tonight we make our dreams come true_

_Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it 's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_

_Oh, it's a new world (It's a new start)_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it 's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you (Waiting, waiting, waiting!), oh_

When she began school at Disney she would prefer to be alone altought she wanted to make friends Elsa didn't had the ability that her sister at making them so easily. It wasn't until one day, a few weeks after they moved, that Elsa met her now friends Rapunzel and Merida. To this day she still had the curse of being reserved, remorseful, insecure and selfless person, but she liked being this way. But she didn't please everybody at her school, her friends told her it was because she was very beautiful and had straight A's in everything she did and that was the reason they called her 'Ice Queen' and said she had a 'Frozen Heart', but that just made her want to be alone more and more, she never shed a tear, no matter how hard or difficult things were for her. And always the one and only way for her to feel freedom again from the life she was imprisoned was music.

_Here I am (Oh, here I am)_  
_Here I am (Here I am), oh, righ next to you_  
_(Oh, here I am) And suddenly the world is all brand new_

_Here I am (Here I am) (Ohoho)_  
_Here I am (Here I am) (Ohoho) (Ohoho)_  
_I'm gonna stay (I'm gonna stay (Ohoho, ohoho)_  
_Now there's nothin standin' in our way_

_Oh, here I am (Here I am)_  
_Here I am_

_This is me_

When she finished singing Elsa opened her eyes to the sound of claps, it was her friends clapping, and Elsa was also surprise to see that Jack had gotten out of the couch and was standing a little to close to Elsa.

"Not bad." he said going to stand to the microphone "Not bad, indeed."

"Thanks." she said feeling her cheeks warm up as she got out of the microphone and was going to stand next to Merida. While making her path to her friend she saw that Kristoff, Hiccup and Flynn were going in the opposite direction, when she turned around she saw the boys grabbing their instruments.

"But in our auditions we were looking for something more like this." Jack said as the band started to play.

_I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_  
_It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing_  
_I'll make you feel pure_  
_Trust me_  
_You can be sure_

Jack had a really good singing voice, all the girls had to admite that. But there was a question in Elsa and Merida's minds, if he was so good then why were the auditions for a lead singer? There were a few bands that Elsa knew that the lead guitarist was also the the lead singer.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers_  
_That you're wicked and divine_  
_You may be a sinner_  
_But your innocence is mine_

Another thing that Elsa found weird in Jack was the look in his eyes. She knew that the singer had to make eye contact with the audience most of the time, if they weren't playing any musical instrument, but Jack was different. While the other members were busy with their instruments and not giving almost any eye contact, Jack didn't even once looked at his guitar to see if he was playing the notes right. It was like he knew the song and its cores by heart and soul. He was only looking in her direction.

_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me_  
_You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

By this point Jack never once glimpse at his guitar and didn't break eye contact with Elsa, who was starting to think that he had chosen this song especially for her. She didn't understand why he didn't look at any other direction except hers, Elsa felt like a prey looking at the eyes of its hunter.

_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Trust me_  
_You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

When they finished playing Jack put down his guitar and stepped away from the rest of the band, walking towards Elsa and stopping in front of her, then he stood out his arm.

"So, You're in?"

"What?"

************X**********X**********X**********X**********X**********X*********

**Hope you guys liked it**  
**Sorry for the long space between the prologue and this chapter, but come on, it a big chapter; filled with music; and school is always in my freaking way which puts me down like a lot. Especially since I've been getting F's in every test I did so far, it's not me how isn't smart it's just the teachers that make the test to difficult for me. (or something like that.)**

**Also sorry for leaving in a cliffhanger but I just felt like it would be to long for a chapter.**

**Also my other story "I Don't Do Clichés" I've been writing chapter nine and so far I think it's pretty good and I'll be able to see if everything I have in mind is there since I don't go back to school till thursday. Also I would like to let go guys know that the the 'Big Day' between Elsa &amp; Jack is happening in chapter 10. (if you didn't read it and you don't know what I'm blabbing about, go check it out.)**

**So I guess that's all for now remember to add to your favourites if you like the story so far and leave a little review just to show me that you liked it and even leaving suggestions for future chapters. Also follow me on tumblr for new updates and other stuff I feel like putting there the link is in my profile.**

**And I think that's so bye everyone and I hope you have a wonderful day wherever you guys are**

**Songs used in this chapter:**  
**-Owl City - Fireflies**  
**-Charli XCX - Boom Clap**  
**-Bryan Adams - Here I Am**  
**-Muse - Undisclosed Desires**

***Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music/some book you like but I just felt it would be good for the story***


End file.
